Fire
by salomona
Summary: How is this possible, was the only thing running through my head. This can't be right He can't be my mate


CHAPTER 1

Things don't go wrong and break your heart so you can become bitter and give up. They happen to break you down and build you up so you can be all that you were intended to be.

-Samuel Johnson

**Ever since i moved back in with my nana again i had this bad felling that something would go wrong like really wrong ,but my nana sad i shouldn't worry thats something for old ppl to do and not a child ,but as my first day at school here came closer and closer i couldn't shake this felling of me ,so when the time finally came and i couldn't change nothing about it i went to bed that night and knew sleep wouldn't find me anytime soon.…**

I knew today wouldn't be a good day, as first I over sleeped then slipped in the shower, nearly killed myself on the stairs, oh and don't forget that evil toaster that gave me a shock… yeah what a start. You see my nana would say ' The way I see it, if you want the rainbow, you gotta put up with the rain. Not helpful at all if you asking me but what do i know I am only 16 a child she always says. But if I am honest with her I quiet happily would change with her, would let her carrie the burden of the birth right I was given. But then we would fight again over something that cant be changed and was written in the stars hundreds of years ago.

So as i rush out the door to my car i noticed that its raining again Rain rain rain that's all it ever does here but as I was driving through the forest to get to school even I had to admit what piece fullness you got seen all the different types of greens and browns flying past you when you looked out the window, and since the drive to forks wasn't to long as we lived just outside on the boarder it wasn't to bad getting up a little bit early every morning just to watch the beauty around me.

As i make my way to school through the heavy rain something catches my eye in the woods, its notthing i say to myself just my imagination, and befor i know it something crashes into my car and tumbles me of the road and down the hill, by the time the car finally comes to a stop from its last turn it catches fire.. "This is just a bad dream!", I said to my self after opening my eyes. Everything around me looked blurry and fuzzy. The whole experience felt more like a dream after hearing: "Oh my god!

When I finally make it out of the car with shaky legs and a thumping headache I noticed that I was surrounded by Vampires. ''Good god …why me'' is all I can think before the biggest one of them is running towards me trying to attack. Through all the chaos and screaming I am shielding myself for the impact i drop into a crouch and bare my teeth, my senses noticed that another Vampire is running in the same direction, just before impact the other Vampire roars 'MINE', as all you can hear is the big thunder of there bodies crashing together and the floor stars to vibrates under my feet I lose my footing and fall to the floor.

My head won't stop spinning and for a second I fell sick but by the time I am trying to get on my feet again ,the blond Vampire is at my site ,helping me up. As I look up to push him away our eyes meet and time stands still. His eyes where a beautiful golden colour so rich I found myself drowning in them , my breathing hitched and my heart skipped a beat. His eyes seamed to be the windows to his soul. Thoughs Eyes reflected emotion, intelligence and life experience...The beauty his eyes possess goes beyond the pigment and hue...Souls connect through the eyes...Eyes are a window to not only the soul, but also the entirety of human emotion and that is more beautiful than words can describe...! As I final snap out of it, my brain goes wild constantly asking myself how is this happening and as relasation hit me it was already to late.

.'''NO NO NO'' is all I can think, this can't be happening to me, as I watch the blond Vampire fly across the trees and land on the floor ca. 30 feet away from me as my instinct finally kicked in. The other vampires are screaming and trying to approach me but I fell like am getting into a trance my heart beat picks up and I lose controll of my body. As I am fighting to get control over my Owen body back I can hear it … the drums. Oh god please not again not now is all I can think.

Then all of a sudden i am back in control, something is wrong really wrong nana hasn't used the drum 's for years as they are getting louder and louder my ears are screaming and my hole body is on edge I know I need to go to my nan she needs me but I am unsure of what to do, those Vampires can't be left to attack humans they need to be destroyed. But I love my nana more then some human she is all I have left so with one last look behind my shoulder at the blond Vampire I run.

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
